


Buoy in the Storm

by notyourdadsaugspecialist



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Frottage, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdadsaugspecialist/pseuds/notyourdadsaugspecialist
Summary: After the others leave, TIdus remains to make sure Luzzu is alright. He wants to help in any way he can. And so he does.I found this in my old folder of fics, and I'd never bothered to post it. I'm replaying FFX and am going back through my stuff! So, here this is!





	Buoy in the Storm

Luzzu is angry. Distraught. Guilty. Tidus feels each of these emotions in waves as Luzzu pummels the wall, as though he were the one Luzzu was hitting. He jumps forward and grabs the man’s hands, holding them tightly when Luzzu tries to pull away.

“That’s enough, Luzzu!” 

Tidus thinks the words come from him, but Wakka says them first.  Luzzu stands there, stricken, allowing Tidus to hold his fists even as he yells at Wakka, at Lulu, at the world. It’s his fault. Gatta was his recruit, his subordinate. His friend. He should have made sure he was safe. 

Lulu and Wakka attempt to comfort him, and he calms slightly, but the words don’t help. They don’t soothe the jagged hole that aches inside him. He retreats inward even before they leave, and Tidus watches the shutters come down across his face with rapidly growing concern. Eventually the party says their goodbyes, unsure how to help.

Tidus pauses, watching the others head into the temple before turning back to face Luzzu. The man is broken. He stands in place, eyes cast downward and glazed. He mutters unintelligibly under his breath, seeming to choke on his words. He seems to be completely unaware of Tidus’ presence, still holding his bruised fists.

“Luzzu…” 

The softly spoken plea of his name breaks the man out of his trance sharply. His hands tremble as they fist into Tidus’ jacket and shove him against the wall. Before Tidus has a chance to voice his confusion or concern, Luzzu crushes their lips together forcefully. The boy can taste the despair, the grief and pain in the kiss, and he goes pliant, opening his mouth to Luzzu. The redhead sobs gently into the kiss, and Tidus throws his arms around the man and pulls their bodies flush together, trying to give whatever comfort he’s able. 

Luzzu growls, sucking Tidus’ lower lip between his teeth and biting harshly as he grinds his hips into the boy’s. Tidus yelps, whimpering helplessly as he begins to grow hard from the friction, and to his surprise, the rough treatment. He drives his tongue into the older man’s mouth, and is rewarded with another growl as Luzzu reacts to the initiation of contact passionately. Calloused hands roughly grab Tidus’ hips, and his head swims with lust as Luzzu bodily picks him up and pins him against the wall. He wraps his legs around Luzzu’s waist as the older man grinds against him, both of them groaning into each other’s mouth as their hard cocks brush together through their clothing.

“Yes,” Tidus murmurs breathlessly, moaning quietly when Luzzu takes to peppering his neck with rough kisses and bites. “More.” He cants his hips up impatiently, and Luzzu bites down on his collarbone in answer, sliding his hands under the fabric of Tidus’ shorts, somehow managing to pull them down enough to expose the boy’s bare ass and leaking cock without dropping him. Tidus holds firmly to Luzzu as the older man frees his own erection from his pants, head falling back against the stone of the temple with a thud as Luzzu’s calloused hand grips both of their cocks and strokes firmly, setting a slow rhythm. 

Both of them are silent for a time save the pants and quiet moans torn from the both of them occasionally. Their foreheads are pressed together, lips barely touching as they share breath. Tidus is oddly aroused by the intimacy of it. Luzzu picks up the pace, jerking them both with more force until Tidus is panting, his breathing harsh against Luzzu’s mouth. He squirms, his hips bucking as he gets close.

“Wait!” He cries out, hips gyrating of their own volition. “Please, I want you inside,” Tidus pleads, biting on Luzzu’s bottom lip as the man slows his pace on their cocks, though the boy can feel Luzzu’s cock throb violently at the offer. The older man shoves two fingers in Tidus’ mouth, and he sucks diligently, soaking them as best he can. Luzzu’s gaze is intense. He can see the pain behind them, but for the moment it’s overshadowed by the desire darkening them. They’re dark green, Tidus notices idly as Luzzu removes his fingers and begins probing at the boy’s entrance, slicking it before sliding one finger in. Tidus’ mouth falls open, eyes glazing over as he rocks his hips into the sensation, silently asking for more. Luzzu complies, pressing a second finger in and fingering him roughly. A sharp cry wrenches its way out of Tidus’ mouth when Luzzu brushes against his prostate, but it’s quickly smothered by the older man’s mouth firmly over his own. The boy groans deeply when a third finger is added, hips canting up as he moans desperately into Luzzu’s mouth. 

“Please,” he whispers against Luzzu’s chapped lips, groaning as the man rubs insistently against his prostate. “Please, please, pleasepleaseplease,” he chants breathlessly, raising his hips to fuck himself on Luzzu’s fingers. Luzzu finally takes pity, slowly sliding his fingers out of the boy before wetting his cock and pressing the tip against Tidus’ entrance. The boy’s cock is leaking steadily now, and it throbs at the feel of how fat Luzzu’s cock is. He grows impatient and presses his hips down, gasping as the entire head of the man’s cock slides into him. Luzzu’s breath leaves his lungs in a rush that ghosts across the boy’s neck, and Tidus feels the man’s thighs shake minutely. Since Luzzu won’t move, Tidus raises and lowers his hips, effectively fucking himself on the head of the older man’s cock. The feel of the fat head stretching him out and filling him up makes Tidus dizzy. He wants Luzzu to fuck him already, and tells him so.

“Just do it already!” 

Luzzu cracks a smile at the almost-whine in the boy’s voice and finally complies, sliding in slowly, burying himself inch by inch to the hilt in one torturously slow thrust. 

“Fuck me, dammit!” Tidus whines, canting his hips up yet again, and Luzzu can’t deny that under different circumstances he’d love to watch the tan, lean young athlete ride him shamelessly, sprawled above him selfishly taking his own pleasure on Luzzu’s dick. Sadly, this was not the time, and instead Luzzu sharply withdraws until the tip presses bluntly against Tidus’ entrance before snapping his hips and filling him up. Tidus groans again, going boneless as Luzzu begins fucking him slowly but thoroughly, cock going in to the hilt every time before sliding all the way out, then using gravity to allow Tidus to slide down his cock. He keeps a steady rhythm, taking his time, seemingly only to infuriate his impatient young lover, who insisted on thrusting his hips downward in an attempt to pick up the pace. Luzzu is undeterred, holding the boy’s hips steady with an iron grip as he continued his slow pace. Still, the older man makes certain to press roughly against Tidus’ prostate with every thrust, drinking in the boy’s desperate moans as he slowly but surely climbs the hill toward orgasm. Luzzu is right there with him, his breathing deepening, growing harsh as his thighs begin to tremble. His dick feels like it’s on fire, the head white hot as his young lover continues to effortlessly take it with ease despite its size, muscles fluttering tightly around the shaft. He can feel the boy’s cock leaking steadily onto his stomach, and he knows they’re both going to finish soon.

Without warning, the older man quickens his pace rapidly, slamming into the boy with force again and again. Tidus cries out sharply, grateful for Luzzu’s mouth over his own as he keens desperately, fingers clawing helplessly at the man’s back as he very sharply and quickly draws toward orgasm. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, ohgodyesyesyes,  _ Luzzu, yes, Luzzu!”  _ Tidus cries out, trembling. Very suddenly he becomes absolutely silent, and Luzzu looks down with concern as his own gut clenches with his oncoming orgasm. What he sees sends him over the edge. Tidus is screaming silently, his throat closed off as he comes violently, thick spurts of come spreading across his and Luzzu’s bellies as he clenches desperately around Luzzu’s cock. Seeing that, Luzzu groans as he slams into TIdus one, two, three more times, emptying himself inside the boy with a hoarse, muffled shout. His knees give out, and he pulls the limp form of his lover to him before slowly sliding to the ground. 

In the wake of his orgasm, the grief hits him like a sledgehammer, and Luzzu begins to sob quietly into Tidus’ shoulder. The boy pulls him close, pressing their bodies together as hard as he can. He whispers quietly into Luzzu’s ear over and over, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” like a chant. Luzzu holds him tightly, trembling with his grief as he cries and cries until he just can’t anymore.

After some time, Luzzu takes a deep, steadying breath and pulls gently from their embrace. Tidus meets his eyes, and they smile somberly at each other before carefully disentangling. Luzzu rips a part of his pants off to clean up their mess, and he takes special care to clean off the boy who so quickly came to care for him. They help each other straighten their clothes, and Luzzu gets to his feet first, lifting Tidus along with him. 

He feels empty. The pain and grief are still there, but more manageable now. The man turns to Tidus, bending down to press a soft, grateful kiss to the boy’s lips. Tidus presses into the kiss gently, smiling sadly as Luzzu pulls away.

“Thank you,” the man says quietly, ruffling Tidus’ hair affectionately. 

“Anytime,” Tidus says in a cavalier tone, though they both know the affection shining in his eyes is far too telling.

“I think… I will return to Besaid,” Luzzu says decisively. Tidus nuzzles agreeably against the man’s shoulder, and Luzzu pulls him in for a tender hug.  “I hope to see you again.”

After one last shoulder squeeze, Luzzu turns to leave. Tidus silently hoped the same, but he had this sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched the redhead leave that they wouldn’t meet again.


End file.
